Ring Around the Rosie
by Kirai-chan
Summary: I want to play...ring around the rosie...' 'The disease symptons' 'It all starts with a little pinkish lump on your skin, surrounded with a white ring...' The Game has begun. Who can escape Death herself?
1. The Game Begins

Chapter 1: The Game Begins:

Everything had changed the day that girl came to Konoha. The guards tried to stop her, but she disappeared and reappeared ten feet away from them down the street. The guards didn't notice.

She was dressed in a black, long-sleeved dress that was tight at the waist and flowed down to her ankles. She wore ballet-type shoes with ribbons that laced up her shins. She had pale, almost white skin, long black hair (down to her knees) and deep black eyes that you could lose yourself in forever. Some people did.

(&)

The girl did not knock. She just appeared in Tsunade's office.

"Um…hello, what are you here for? And how did you even get in?" Tsunade asked the little girl, waking up from her nap.

"I want to play a…game," the little girl said slowly.

"Well, I don't have time for that. What game is it that you want to play? I would recommend going to the Academy, where there's other kids your age."

"I want to play…ring around the rosie."

"That game where you spin around in a circle singing a song? Go play it with…"

The girl cut her off. "The game begins here," she said coldly, fading into nothingness.

Tsunade jumped up from her desk. What the heck was going on here? She quickly opened the door and asked everyone, "Who let that freaky little brat into my office?" No one had any idea what she was talking about. The hallway had been empty.

(&)

_Later in the afternoon…_

"Hokage-sama, there have been about twenty reports of a disease spreading rapidly throughout the city. What should we do?"

"What disease is it?" Tsunade asked the Jounin in front of her.

"We have no idea."

"The symptoms?"

"It all starts with a little pinkish lump on your skin, with a white ring around it. It seems to be spread by rats."

Somewhere in the forest, you could here a little girl singing…

_Ring around the rosie…_

_Ring around the rosie…_


	2. Posies

Chapter 2: Posies:

"Dead! Bring out your dead!" the old man called, pushing a wheel barrel. It was full of bodies, ashen-faced and cold. The village seemed gray, and was covered in a thick white fog.

Tsunade could hear the horrific calls from below her lab. People were dieing every minute – babies and old people first. All of the medic nins, including herself, are trying as hard as they can to find a cure. There has been no luck.

"Any new reports?" Tsunade asked tiredly as two Jounin entered her office.

"No, not really. Although, people have begun to carry flowers in their pockets because the smell of the dead is so sickening."

"How many have died? What are their names?"

"Ma'am, we truly don't know all of their names. There have been fifty already that have died, including my eldest daughter's son. We have to stop this disease!"

"I know…" Tsunade looked out of her window to the deserted streets below. "You are dismissed." The door shut behind them.

"So…the second verse has begun."

Tsunade spun around, glaring at the little girl in front of her. She picked up the phone to call security, but there was only static. "W-What is this? Is this your doing! What the heck do you want!"

"I have already told you…I want to play a game. Tell everyone in the town to meet in front of the hospital this afternoon."

"Why?"

"Ring around the rosie…a pocket full of posies…" the girl disappeared gradually.

"WAIT!" Tsunade sat back in her chair, defeated. "Why is this happening? What does that girl want? I just know she is the cause of all this! And it is all happening according to that song…next was ashes, ashes, right? What could that mean…"

(&)

"Oi! Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey!"

Shino just nodded at Naruto, who was followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"She…" Kiba hung his head.

"No…no way! Not Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

"It's true," Shino told them. "Ino, Neji, and Lee, also."

Sakura looked down. Why was this happening?

"The Hokage sent out messages to everybody to meet in front of the hospital this afternoon," Sasuke stated. "I wonder what for?"

"Well, we'll just have to go and find out!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

"Yo!" Shikamaru and Temari walked up to the group.

"Hey," Temari said.

"OMG! Is it true that you two are dating!" Sakura squealed.

Temari blushed and nodded, while Shikamaru sorta looked away while muttering, "How troublesome…"

"Did you hear how many people have died?" Sakura asked, ruining the brighter mood.

Temari nodded. "Shikamaru's really worried about his teammate…um…Ino-san, was it?"

Sakura nodded and the group walked along the streets. "We should get going to the hospital," Kiba stated. Everyone nodded and walked glumly towards the hospital, dragging their feet.

When they got to the hospital, all of Konoha was crowded about, hundreds of people side by side standing quietly. Tsunade stood in front of them all on the hospital steps. "Quiet!" she called. Everyone became more silent than they were before. "Um…two days ago, when the disease first started, a girl appeared to me. She said…"

"I want to play…a game," a voice from behind her cut her off. Tsunade paled and turned around. Sure enough, there was the girl. The girl moved forward, and Tsunade backed out of her way.

"I want to play a game with you. All of you," the girl said coldly. "I want to play…ring around the rosie." Whispers filled the area.

"Stop it! Stop the disease!" someone called from the crowd.

"Yeah!" cheers joined the one voice until everyone was in an uproar.

"Quiet," the little girl requested. "Only I can stop the disease, because…_I_ was the on who started it." She smiled evilly as gasps echoed throughout the crowd.

A woman sat on the steps and begged, "Please stop this curse! Why us? Why my daughter!" she cried until she was pulled back from the crowd.

(&)

_In the back…_

"So…this girl was the one who started it?" Naruto asked, eyes narrowed. "I'll kill her…"

"Achoo!" Temari sneezed. "Achoo!"

Shikamaru turned towards her. "Hey, are you okay?" Temari turned over her arm. There was a little pinkish blob sitting there, surrounded by a white ring. Suddenly, everything went dark as she collapsed into her boyfriend's arms.

Everyone looked back at the stage. The little girl spoke again.

"I will stop this disease if one person can prove something to me. I want proof that love exists. I want this proof set before me as the ultimate sacrifice. I want it in three days. Who will…volunteer…to prove to me that love does exist?" the girl asked coldly, smiling.

Shikamaru glared, looking at the girl he loved in his arms. Slowly he raised his hand. "I! I will prove that love exists!" the crowd looked at him, along with the little girl.

"Very well, then. I will come back in three days time, and by then you will have the ultimate sacrifice," she told him, fading again into the dark shadows.

Shikamaru already knew what the girl wanted, and he was prepared to give it…for Temari.


	3. Achoo!

Chapter 3: Achoo!

"What does that girl want, do you think?" the group stood in the hospital by Temari's bedside.

"We know that you know, Shikamaru. Just tell us!" Naruto insisted. Shikamaru turned away and stared out of the window. _'How troublesome…'_

"Hey! Hey, I think she's waking up!" Sakura announced, pointing to Temari.

"Huh? What h-happened? Ohh…" she groaned. Shikamaru walked over.

"Oi. People, could you give us a moment?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded, but put their ears to the door as soon as they were out.

"What is it you need to talk about that they can't hear?" Temari asked, sitting up in bed.

"Troublesome woman…I was just wondering if you'd want to marry me?" he asked, holding out a box with a beautiful diamond ring in it. Temari's face light up.

"Of course I will! I've been waiting for you to ask!" Temari threw her arms around Shikamaru, who smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. Suddenly, Temari's face went pale.

"Shikamaru…Shikamaru, this isn't…this isn't because…you aren't going to…" tears filled her eyes as Shikamaru pulled away from her, looking out of the window again.

"The ultimate sacrifice..."Temari whispered. "Achoo! Achoo!" she was thrown into another sneezing fit.

(&)

"Tsunade-sama, we have the latest death count."

"…"

"Approximately 68 people have died so far, and another 139 are sick. We have no choice but to evacuate…"

"We can't."

"What?"

"We can't evacuate. The disease will be spread to the countries around us, and it could wipe out all of Japan."

"Oh…I see."

"You are dismissed."

The guard left, shutting the door behind him.

"Ring around the rosies…" Tsunade turned around. There was the little girl again! "A pocket full of posies…"

"Yes, yes. What I don't get is 'ashes, ashes'…" Tsunade glared at her.

"No, no. Not 'ashes, ashes'. It was changed over time. It is 'achoo, achoo'."

Tsunade sang to herself, "Ring around the rosies, a pocket full of posies, achoo, achoo…"

"You all fall down." The girl finished for her.

"We all fall down. That could only mean one thing."

"Correct. But…I have changed my mind on one thing. I will stop the disease earlier, if that boy is prepared! Tomorrow!"

"T-Tomorrow!"

"Yes. Then, less people will die."

"I'm ready," Shikamaru had entered the room.

"Then, gather the town again tomorrow at the same time as yesterday. Understood?"

"Understood," Shikamaru said.

"Very well, then." The girl began to disappear.

"WAIT!" Tsunade and Shikamaru yelled at the same time.

"What?" the girl asked crossly.

"What are you? What is your name?"

The girl smirked. "I…I am Death herself, from which none can escape without my…permission." She faded into nothingness.

"I'm having a hard time believing this," Tsunade muttered.

"You better. This is reality," Shikamaru said briskly, closing the door behind him.

_Ring around the rosies,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_Achoo! Achoo!_

_You all fall down!_


	4. Ashes, ashes

Chapter 4: Ashes, ashes…

The town had once again gathered, the sick supported by their family members and loved ones. Temari had come, too, supported by her friends and Shikamaru. The little girl sat on the steps. Shikamaru left Temari to Sasuke and Naruto, each holding one of her arms over his shoulder. Temari looked up with tears in her eyes as Shikamaru kissed her.

"Temari-san, what exactly is the…ultimate sacrifice?" Sakura asked, horrified. Temari looked at her feet, and a few drops of water splashed the pavement beneath her.

"The ultimate sacrifice…to give up one's life for a friend," Temari whispered. Everyone was shocked.

"No…" Naruto whispered, turning back to the steps.

Shikamaru had reached the little girl. The little girl touched the top of his head and made him kneel before her; he flinched noticeably.

"I am Death herself. You cannot escape me without my permission. But…who is it you give yourself for?" the little girl asked him. She then turned to Temari, who was standing in the back. "I see…"

Death lifted Shikamaru's chin and leaned forward. Their lips connected as Temari screamed. Shikamaru dropped to the dead, ashen-faced and cold. Dead. Temari sobbed uncontrollably, lunging at Shikamaru and kneeling over his body. Crystal tears splattered his pale fingers.

"I will go now," Death announced. "I will never ever come back, just as I promised." And she faded into the dark afternoon. As soon as she was gone, the fog cleared and sun shone upon the city.

Everyone cheered.

The sick were healed.

Everyone cried.

The dead were mourned.

But Temari still lay on Shikamaru's body, sobbing. She was surrounded by her friends, but she didn't care. They tried to tear her away from him; she wouldn't let them.

"Temari, we have to go." Sakura explained, gently touching her friend's shoulder.

"I…" Temari rasped. She sat up, but then leaned back down. She kissed her love one last time. One last time…

Temari fell limp.

"Temari!" Sakura screamed. Naruto and Sasuke held her back as she cried out for her dead friend.

"Sakura…she's gone," Sasuke whispered. "But isn't it for the better?" he asked. Sakura turned to him and he wiped away her tears, taking her into his arms to calm her down.

(&)

The couple was cremated and their ashes were let go into the wind, mingling together and spreading over the ends of the earth. Anyone who was there would have sworn they heard Death singing sadly,

_Ashes, ashes…ashes…_

Like a whisper through the trees.

(&)

_Miles away…_

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked coldly.

"I…am Death herself."

"Yeah, sure…what do you want?"

"I want to play…a game."

"Huh?"

"I want to play…ring around the rosies."

"Oh yeah?"

"Prove to me…does love exist?"

"No. Only hate and power exist."

"Really?" Death appeared right in front of Orochimaru in a flash of light. She tilted his chin up, and leaned forward…


End file.
